


春梦

by BlackStar1573



Series: 雅漾系列 [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, 刘也受, 赵让攻
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21986287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackStar1573/pseuds/BlackStar1573
Summary: 小蝙蝠和小玫瑰的故事。准确的说，是一只小蝙蝠18世纪时在自己的梦里就已经把小玫瑰酱酱酿酿了，却直到转化为吸血鬼后才终于把小玫瑰吃到嘴里的悲惨（bushi…）爱情故事…⚠️非攻受洁文⚠️除了刘也、赵让之外的角色都是虚构的。攻是脑补型选手，在春梦中把受的形象具象得非常真实。攻的五官灵敏擅长通感。举个例子，他梦中的景象人物已经逼真到会让攻困惑梦中的一切是不是真实发生的，他在梦中看一朵花就能想象出甚至闻到花的味道，看到小玫瑰的屁屁就感觉得到揉捏的手感。受是钢铁呆批少根筋，早就喜欢上攻了一直没发觉。
Relationships: 刘也/others, 刘也/赵让, 让也 - Relationship, 赵让/others, 雅漾
Series: 雅漾系列 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582717
Kudos: 56





	1. 一、藤蔓

**Author's Note:**

> **有没有什么 是一场春梦解决不了的 我嗅到了一朵玫瑰的旖旎**

你有没有什么不可告人，宁愿带到坟墓里的秘密？

###  **1.**

这是18世纪的冬天，今年的冬天，是个暖冬。  
年年经过的温暖洋流，为这座位于温带海洋的小岛带来了大自然数不尽的温柔。  
一个常见，又稍显多情的，湿雾蒸腾的早晨。  
湿漉漉的松鼠荡着大尾巴紧抱着怀中的冬栗在草坪上窸窣着穿过，一只受了惊的兔子嗖地一下退回了稀疏叶片遮挡着的洞口，背光的树洞里的猫头鹰一边平转着头一边交歇了圆瞪的一只眼睛，只有一只懵懵懂懂的迷路的野鹿仍然贪恋危险丛林里多汁的嫩草。  
仿佛被烈火席卷过残留着重生的痕迹一样，东倒西歪的灌木丛肆意生长，里面埋藏着一条弯弯绕绕的废旧花径，铺设的用来防滑的石子早已被当年疾行的马蹄磨的圆润，磨损断裂的石子路一直延伸到远方古老的城堡。  
那是一座鬼堡，里面埋藏着数不尽的花魂。   
而现在，一双细细幼幼的手正抚过这城堡花纹诡秘的大门。  
手的主人身量见小，穿着一套洁白的长袍睡衣，垂下的睡帽将他棕黑的头发裹起，光裸的双足沾了潮湿的泥泞，冷的微蜷起了脚趾。衣着单薄的少年似乎很是困惑，明明刚才还在自己柔软的被窝里，怎么眨眼间就站在了自己家城堡的大门外。  
如果他仔细观察，就会发现这黑黢黢的城堡和他家的并不完全一样，缺乏保养的城堡破旧，沧桑，高耸的城墙还残留着火舌舔噬所留下的黑碳印。  
这是古堡五十年前的景象。  
此时此刻年幼的新城主怎么会认得五十年前的风雨痕迹，他孤身一人正牟足了劲儿，想推开城堡这两扇沉重变形的木门。  
远方的树林里有什么东西在呢喃。  
明明细若游丝，微不可查；探身附耳仔细去听，却又忽地炸响一声尖叫，如恶魔波列覆在你的颈肩，腥红的热舌含着你的耳朵，念出了一句含血带泪的咒文，刺耳，惊心，却始终不能听清。  
手的主人颤了一下，似乎真的沾上了什么东西一样抖抖单薄的身体，回转心神继续蓄足了力气，打算一鼓作气去推那沉重高耸的大门。  
谁能料到，那门，居然一推，就开了。就像有绳索从里面拴住了门把手一样。  
两扇看起来如此沉重的大门，居然吱吱呦呦的自己朝里开去，在那废旧门辄开启的碾压声里，一声几不可闻的断裂声轻轻地响起。  
“啪嗒…”  
这声断裂声是如此轻微，以至于被迅速淹没在百十年间从未开启的门辄所发出的那些吱吱呀呀的惨叫里。  
直到这时，推开门的少年才发现，刚才那句咒语一样的呢喃，又在脑海里浮起，而这句刚才怎么也听不清的低吟，此时却真真正正地让他听得清晰无比：  
  
**不要 不要开启 魔鬼的牢笼**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 吸血鬼赵让*玫瑰树妖刘也  
>  非攻受洁文！  
>  赵让有过异性婚姻伴侣；刘也有性别不定的主人。  
>  文中有姓名的主要人物有四个，有化名和改名的情节，作为包袱，新名字暂不透露。  
>  玫瑰树妖Ears，耶尔斯，红长直发，原型刘也  
>  吸血鬼Andrew，安德鲁，棕短发，原型赵让  
>  恶魔1，化名安斯蒙蒂斯，黑及膝长直发  
>  恶魔2，化名波列，黑低马尾长直发
> 
> ⚠⚠⚠高亮⚠⚠⚠️️  
> ⚠️⚠️⚠️涉及剧透⚠️⚠️⚠️
> 
> 1.安德鲁说话和os都只会用句号，其中os时用斜体。  
> 举个栗子🌰  
> “哦。是么。你好蠢。”——这是安德鲁说话，只有句号。  
>  _这是哪里来的愚蠢作者。无语。还要高贵的老子出来示范。_ ——这是安德鲁内心的os，斜体。  
> 2. **魔鬼的言语用字体加粗表示 中间没有标点符号 停顿之间用空格隔开 就像这样 看到了么**


	2. •

###  **2.**

“…别…啊…唔嗯…”  
**什么 你喊出来 乖 再大声些**   
“…别…别！啊！别…那么…大力…啊…”   
**你求饶求的 也 太迟了些**  
  
是什么东西撞击的声音，啪啪做响。  
细细去听，还带了一丝丝微不可闻的水声。  
如此粘稠，却芬芳馥郁。  
透过门缝，细细去看，有一具微微背了光的沙发。  
晨曦从高高窄窄的玻璃窗斜投下来，仿佛神明怜爱世人的垂眸一样，一道道光柱温柔的照耀进来，金色的灰尘得到救赎一样挣扎着四散飘扬。  
  
_沙发上是两个肤色雪白半裸不裸的神明。哦不。  
是魔鬼。_  
  
一个红发几近全裸的人，俯跪着，骑在一个黑发男人的腰间。  
火红的长发，在后背上延伸出蜿蜿蜒蜒的回路，一直蔓延到饱满圆润的臀尖，一缕两缕粘上了浑白液体的发尾紧紧勾着微微颤抖的尾椎，随着被埋入粉红臀尖里那属于黑发男人的褐红肉刃的挺动而微微翕动。定睛一看，长长的红色发尾似乎被带着侵入了它主人娇嫩的甬道里，竟和着肉刃一起一伏的频率也在拉拉扯扯，抽动间发尾沾湿出白芒的水光，勾勾连连。  
微卷的刘海垂下，遮住了那双朦朦胧胧看不真切的眼睛。  
小巧的鼻子挺翘着，和身下男人的鼻子亲呢地蹭着，交换着鼻子摩擦的位置。   
微张的嘴唇被身下的男人霸占，间或露出的缝隙里还有黑发人碍事的舌头来来回回。那男人吻得狠了咬得疼了，终于带出红发人的一两声难耐的申斥，可那本该言辞犀利的斥责竟像夜莺的啼哭一样婉转悲伤，却又比夜莺的悠扬动听多了一丝累到极致的喑哑，就像被夺走爱人痛哭了三天的爱情鸟一样，好似带着小钩子在听到的人的心里到处勾勾挠挠。呻吟和斥骂堵在红发人舌尖，被身下的男人满口含住，随着男人的顶弄摆动，那一两声堆砌在舌尖上再也含不住的呻吟才得已逃出，高扬却又戛然而止，像拉紧的琴弦；偏偏又好听的宛如海妖的歌声，直叫迷途忘返的渔人想多听一些，义无反顾地纵身跃入汹涌的漩涡。  
漂亮的喉结随着身下人的顶弄而微微上提，直到喑哑的呻吟溢出口齿，那小巧的喉结才又轻轻落下。   
仿佛发着光一样的雪白的臂膀，或松或紧地盘缠着身下人的肩颈。黑发男人顶得狠了送得快了，红发人莹白的右手就绕过来抓住自己纤纤细细的左手臂，似乎这样就能遏制住怀里恶人不知好歹的抽送；黑发人顶累了射疲了慢将下来，红发人就松了肩膀，将双手收在胸前，软软地扶着男人的双肩，轻轻浅浅地伸着濡湿的舌安慰着恶人贪婪的嘴唇。  
劲瘦的腰身上蹂躏着斑斑点点的占有欲，密密麻麻的红痕遍布其上。   
胸倒是不太挺翘，薄薄的脂肪平铺着，竟比年幼的女童还要平坦。随着体位的加深，红发人将拢在胸前的手臂轻移开，换了一个不再拘谨的姿势。却正好露出了，在这清冷的晨曦中，像害羞的了一样慢慢皱起，渐渐变红的，一对粉褐色的乳尖。  
  
_哦。是个男人。  
嚯。竟然是两个男人。  
  
魔鬼。_


	3. •

###  **3.**

一吻结束，漂亮的红发魔鬼轻轻支撑着身下人赤裸的胸膛，微微支起了上身，身下人嚣张的舌头从他的嘴里留恋着退出。  
一丝透明的液体被带出魔鬼的嘴角，执着又深情的宁愿拉着丝也不愿断掉。  
漂亮的魔鬼瞥见了，轻轻笑出了声，勾着肉肉的唇，又轻轻地向身下人俯下身去。  
他下方的男人像死刑犯得到了赦令一样，眼里闪着莹莹的精光，立刻仰起脖颈附上去，探出的舌头勾住了那条闪着光的银丝，张开的齿列含住了魔鬼那闪着粉红色晶光的嘴唇。  
  
_好渴。_  
  
魔鬼的客人从来不知道，原来自己还没成熟的喉结竟能发出如此响的吞咽声。在这静谧的早晨里，在这碍事的门板后面，在这神明的怜悯照不进来的尘土飞扬的走廊里，一双藏匿的眼自以为窥到了魔鬼的禁忌。  
  
**哦 忘了说了 真正的魔鬼  
**   
**百无禁忌**


	4. 二、纹理

_你有没有折过指甲。指甲是一下就折断了。还是带着紫红的血丝继续生长。疼么。难过么。还是。_  


###  **1.**

这是21世纪的清晨，室内的空调温度宜人，床上依偎着的两个人蹬了薄薄的被子。  
“所以那个孩子就藏在门缝外看到了树妖和魔鬼制定契约的过程是么。”🦇  
“嗯，没错。”🌹  
“然后呢。”🦇  
“什么然后？没有了，没有什么然后了。”🌹  
“哦。你以为我会相信么。”🦇  
“……”🌹  
“O…O。”🦇  
“多年不见，你还是这么无趣…”🌹  
“O皿O。”🦇  
“看什么！说的就是你！冷血怪物！”🌹  
“蝙蝠不是冷血动物。”🦇  
“……这是重点么！”🌹  
“哦。那重点是你现在又开始蹭来蹭去了。想必你是屁屁痒了吧。”🦇  
“……痒个头啊！不对…想必个鬼啊！这么多年了你只会用句号结尾的毛病怎么还没改！还有在人间这么久了你是哪里学来的那个要死不死的语气！”🌹  
“我喜欢giao文化。”🦇  
“那是什么鬼东西，滚啊！”🌹  
…  
“呱。”🦇  
“……”🌹  
…  
……  
“OvO～❤”🦇  
“！！！你刚才是不是没用句号结尾！”🌹  
“你看错了。”🦇  
“我没看错！那个波浪号还有那个❤到底是个啥？”🌹  
“你就是看错了。还有。我们说话吧。读心好累。”🦇


	5. •

###  **2.**

_我有一个很想丢掉的人。和一个无论如何都想找回的东西。  
我躲避了他几百年。也找寻了它好几十年。  
自我成年之后。我很少睡觉。我也不用合眼。  
尽管如此。就算如此。他也一直跟随着我。  
我想躲。我想逃。  
想丢的丢不掉。想找的不知道。_  
  
“…安德鲁…安德鲁…”  
  
_瞧。又来了。  
我的梦。  
我的。  
春梦。_  



	6. •

###  **3.**

粘稠的水声在两人唇齿间响起，啜吻着绞弄着的唇舌咂咂做响。  
安德鲁轻轻睁开了眼，棕黑的刘海低垂，刚刚洗过澡的湿发还来不及吹干，湿湿软软地搭在鼻梁上，清明的双眸微敛，浅浅映着轻伏在他身上的魔鬼。  
  
_这就是我的春梦。从遥远的一片空白的幼年开始。也许会一直跟着我。直到往生。  
哦。不对。  
我没有来生。_  
  
安德鲁笑了，齿间呲出的笑意吹动了魔鬼的红发。  
身上的魔鬼缓缓地分离开双唇，就着两人下身互相契连的姿势，微微坐直了身体，安安静静地看着他。  
  
_魔鬼不愧是魔鬼。你确实有一对很美的眼睛。_  
  
不笑的时候像两眼温温柔柔的清泉，映着洁白的月光，带着闪烁的星点，风一吹动，目光盈盈，闪烁出隐隐的泪光。  
哭的时候像两挑水洗的月亮，曦曦的水光漫溢，将滚未落之时，简直美不胜收。真叫看到的人头脑发热，恨不得顶弄得再大力一些，动作再失控一些，好叫那盛满月光却迟迟不肯倾洒出一滴的双眸里，也能为自己落下一滴半滴情动的泪水。  
最妙的是那双眼有时会含着突如其来的笑意，就着直视着你的视线，缓缓弯起，目光如幻化成实物一样，变出一条无形的锁链，“咔嗒”一声，锁在了你的脖颈。而乖乖做了魔鬼猎物的你还觉得心里被撩拨地有如带着电一样，有温柔的火花噼里啪啦地响起。  
  
_果然是魔鬼。贯会迷惑人的心智。_  
  
安德鲁伸出单手，一把搂过了魔鬼那劲瘦的柔软腰身，支仰着下巴吻住了让他魂牵梦绕的双唇，将魔鬼那将要溢出口齿的软软的惊呼封印于口中。  
好柔软的腰身。  
明明很细很软，但是却不会像女孩子那么瘦弱，薄薄的脂肪裹住软软的肌肉，细细滑滑的皮肤柔软洁白，小巧可爱的肋骨会随着激烈的呼吸而轻轻张合，柔软地保护着里面脆弱的脾脏。  
脾脏，那是吸血鬼会对着起生理反应的人类最性感的器官，汹涌的热液在这个器官里满涨，净化，再肮脏的鲜血都能获得新生。  
  
_明明像一个真实活着的人一样。为什么你不是一个真正的人。_  
  
安德鲁加大了抽插的幅度，绷紧腰腹的肌肉，用力送胯，顶弄着身上人。  
魔鬼柔软的手撑在安德鲁的胸膛上，雪白的胸口在安德鲁的眼前上上下下的摇晃，安德鲁盯着他赤裸胸膛上两个悄悄胀大的殷红的樱桃。  
  
_这是魔鬼的诱惑。  
我从不抗拒诱惑。_  
  
安德鲁附上身去，微躬了精壮的上身，轻轻低下头去，他没有急着用嘴唇去采摘，而是如旧世界绅士为了求取一个吻所行的吻手礼一样，他轻轻的用鼻尖和那颗樱桃问好。受到邀请的樱桃害羞地缩了一下，却也更红了一分。  
绅士自以为得到了樱桃主人羞涩的同意，从善如流地张开嘴，将那颤栗着的嫣红果实纳入口中。卷曲起湿濡的舌头，一点一点地抠舔着敏感的蓓蕾。  
红发人被这一下搞的刺激极了，一下子向后高仰起了头，长长的刘海被甩开，飞扬着向脸颊两边落下。身体害羞着想要向后逃离，胸口却不受控制地向安德鲁挺去，好似直要把另一边熟透的果实也送去安德鲁的嘴里。身体失去平衡之前，他忙伸出双手向后撑住安德鲁的大腿，胸膛却越发向前挺起，腰身塌下，弓起一个饱满的弧度。  
安德鲁单手握着他的胯骨，腾出的另一只手捏住了另一边的樱桃。  
也许是红发人的乳尖实在敏感，妥帖包纳着安德鲁的甬道突然收紧，柔软的内壁给予下身持续不断的挤压，像是温柔舔吻海崖的海浪。柔韧有力，持久长情。  
可惜，就算是再温柔的海浪，也会腐蚀海崖啊。  
  
_最是情深温柔刀。_  
  
安德鲁也不知怎的，突然想起他在古东方游历时听来的一句情诗。以聪慧称闻的东方人，见解确实通透。  
只可惜，他现在不想这么清醒。  
拔出深埋的器官，安德鲁一把将骑在他身上的艳丽魔鬼按倒在沙发里，让他仰躺着与自己面面相对，安德鲁抓起了他的右脚腕，把那修长笔直的腿环在自己的腰间，右手扶着湿漉漉的茎身，坚定的，缓慢的，挤了进去。  
是谁唇齿间咬不住，泻出两声舒爽的轻叹。安德鲁很爱听这样情浓喑哑的气音。  
右手抓住了红发人的左脚踝，将它搭在了自己右肩上。细细的小腿有着盈盈不堪一握的骨骼，竟比他前世的妻子还要纤细。  
  
_妻子。_  
  
安德鲁突然恍惚起来，他只在照片上见过他转化成吸血鬼前的人生，如果不看着行李箱里那些被滴胶封存的画像，他真的记不起他早逝妻子的脸庞。  
  
_妻子。我的妻子。  
是温柔内敛的。还是神采飞扬的。是保守贞洁的。还是风流放荡的。  
我记不得了。  
可所有人都说我们很相爱。_  
  
也许是因为魔鬼情动的双颊太过明艳，也许是他微张着的唇舌闪出的水光太过旖旎，也许是他随着顶弄滚落着的眼泪太过纯真，也许是他锁骨上汗湿的红发太过绮丽。  
总之，安德鲁现在，总是莫名其妙把脑海中妻子那朦朦胧胧的影像和眼前这个湿漉漉的红发美人重叠交错，最后逐渐清晰，幻化成眼前人那一双微微上挑的湿漉漉的双眼。  
不是第一次了，就算今天这魔鬼没有入他的梦来，在安德鲁清醒时，他也曾把两个人重叠在一起过。  
安德鲁前后摆动着臀胯，粗长的柱体缓慢的抽插着，温柔地引导着身下人适应他大张大合的开拓。  
有时候艹的深了，漂亮的魔鬼被激得一下子夹紧双腿，阻挡着安德鲁精壮的腰继续挺进。这时安德鲁会停下来，伸出滚烫的手指，抠捏着红发人胀大的乳尖，将他下身的快感转移。  
有时候安德鲁累了，进出的幅度变小，不满足的魔鬼会轻声哼着催促。紧锁着的双腿微微张大一点点，将安德鲁的腰锁的紧一些，甚至会微微支起腰臀，悄悄地往他的凶器上撞去。  
安德鲁气他的偷偷摸摸，反倒恶劣地吊着红发人不肯给他个痛快，直逼得漂亮的魔鬼快感高悬却迟迟得不到抚慰，腰臀支的越来越高，大腿张得越来越开。  
  
春梦里的魔鬼，是很会叫的。  
  
“安德鲁…啊…再…深…深一点…啊～”  
“不…不对，不是那里，这边…嗯…再，再这边…一点…”  
“…给我…求求你…全给我…”  
他放弃回想他前世早逝的妻子，轻轻的俯下身，抱住了张着手臂索吻的魔鬼。  
  
_反正没差。艹起来都一样舒服。_  
  
一滴泪落下，不知道这个自暴自弃的借口能不能粘合起吸血鬼那破碎不堪的记忆，有没有修补他愧疚不安的心灵。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 解释一下发表的时间，ao3上是可以自己设定的，我就选了当初我二改完每一章的时间，这样自己也可以记得一些事情  
>  然后不好意思🙏  
>  本来还说是给补水批的礼物，结果昨晚发表的第一章雅漾根本没拼上刺刀😂  
>  我的错我的错  
>  这一章是12.31号凌晨临时加更的，小火车呜哇呜哇开起来  
>  下一章也是车。雅漾的车  
> 


	7. 三、荆棘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 上一章第3节是梦，这一章是清醒。终于在清醒时吃到了，心疼的抱住叫漾😂。

_是什么东西在吵闹。是清晨的鸟叫。_

### 1.

“…安…安德鲁…”  
“醒醒…你不能睡在这，太阳光要晒到这了…”  
被迫早起的吸血鬼烦躁的抓住推搡自己的手腕，一个转身把沙发旁蹲着的男人背过来，摔在了自己和沙发靠背之间，修长的腿踢开紧裹住身体的毛毯，浑身赤裸着把红发男人夹在自己的大腿下。  
  
_终于安静了。我爱懒觉。_  
  
可偏偏那个毛手毛脚的魔鬼不愿遂他的意。  
红发的魔鬼被闷在毛毯里喘不过气，呼吸里都是吸血鬼用来掩盖血腥味而熏染的奇怪熏香。难耐的翻了个身，想移开吸血鬼钢筋一样沉重的手臂，却不小心推到了他赤裸精壮的胸膛。  
柔软滚烫的小手轻轻到处摸了摸，摸到了吸血鬼赤裸着搭在他腰上的大腿。  
“怎么了。大清早的。你瞎摸什么。”  
红发人没有理安德鲁，他暗忖着吸血鬼怎么全身赤裸着，难道安德鲁有裸睡的习惯么…不好…手上好像蹭到了什么硬挺挺的…东…西…  
红发人迅速收回爪爪梗着脖子开始没话找话：“看来最近天气热了哈，我昨晚自己一个人睡觉时也是，热得直出汗呢！”  
“哦。你是说你昨晚。一个人睡的。是么。”  
“是啊是啊，我昨天也是脱光了睡的，所以嘛，你裸睡也正常，反正也没人看。”  
安德鲁看着他怀里那个蒸红了耳朵，忙不迭地点着头自己肯定自己的红色脑袋，真的很想拿把刀子抵住红发魔鬼脆弱的喉结，仔仔细细地问个清楚。  
  
_昨晚。呵。昨晚不是你故意入我的梦么。这么快就忘了。提裤子不认人说得就是你这种混蛋吧。你的昨晚不是在我的身下度过的么。我的衬衫难道不是你亲手脱下的么。耍我难道就这么好玩么。_


	8. •

###  2\. 

关于红发人入梦这件事，安德鲁原来一直很困惑。  
安德鲁转化为吸血鬼的过程很痛苦，除了语言系统和生活常识，他丢失了几乎所有的作为人的经历。除了他的春梦。  
那时，刚转化的安德鲁还没有在清醒时以吸血鬼的身份见过红发人，可红发人却夜夜入他梦来。  
和他耳鬓厮磨，和他夜夜春宵。  
安德鲁觉得他应该是很讨厌红发人的，那是一种很复杂的情绪，明明素不相识，甚至在生活中也从没见过，可这红发人怎么这么讨厌，总是脱光了赤条条地诱惑他（就好像梦里撕红发人衣服撕得格外起劲的人不是安德鲁一样）。  
安德鲁开始怀疑，这人有着这么鲜艳的发色，像在阳光下发光的血一样耀眼妖异，一定不是什么善类。  
魔鬼，肯定是最爱诱惑人的魔鬼，不然他怎么每次都会着他的道。  
  
后来在现实中和红发人相遇，安德鲁想都没想就出手迅速地把他拐到了床上，安德鲁觉得他自己是为了证实心中的猜想无私献身，和红发人那天穿了奇奇怪怪丑了吧唧一点都不可爱的女装却被一群发情的疯狗男人堵着调戏没有一点关系。  
在清醒的时候和红发人做爱的场景令安德鲁如此亢奋，以至于他忘记确认他的身份，可他机智地在红发人身上做了一个标记。  
反正他别想逃。  
那之后安德鲁嘴上说着要甩掉自己的春梦甩掉红发人，实际却更加精神百倍地查找红发人的下落，他寻问了很多人，直到几十年前才得到了证实。  
那时，安德鲁结识了一位东方的精怪。它告诉他，能够入人梦境的精怪很多，却没有哪个精怪像这样不求回报只是为了和安德鲁上床。红发人也没有像梦狐那样吸食他的精气。如果红发人是魔鬼就说得通了，魔鬼的能力主要来源于自愿献祭的生命体，和安德鲁做爱也不会被吸血鬼反向消耗。看这红发人的样子，不像是有所求，而像是单纯的喜欢，他更像是沉溺于和人做爱，而安德鲁恰好就是他千挑万选最爱的那个人。  
那个精怪还说，红发魔鬼无利可图，却在几百年的时间里，时常入梦，和安德鲁缠绵于灵欲之间，倒也是一桩奇事。因为这需要魔鬼付出了至少一半生命力在安德鲁身上，只有这样，这位热爱色诱他的魔鬼才能不受空间和时间的影响，几乎夜夜入他梦来。  
安德鲁还记得那名山怪看完他梦境之后那暧昧不明的觊觎目光，和那压抑不住的八卦语气：好痴情的魔鬼啊，花了这么多精力大费周章的把自己送到你的床上，看来他是为了锁住你。啧啧啧，原来真的有如此香艳多情的魔物呢。  
  
其实安德鲁有点记不清当时的心情了，应该有一种奇奇怪怪的满胀感，有一点点得意，有一点点理所当然，还有对于山怪胆敢垂涎魔鬼身体的那一丢丢不爽。  
最奇怪的是，从那天起，安德鲁一想到红发人心里就酸酸软软的，心脏好像变成了一块海绵，被泡进了红醋栗和蜂蜜酿成的酸酒里，有时候明明甜得发胀，一挤却又流出酸酸的汁水来。  
安德鲁很是为那种感觉迷醉过一阵子，甚至愚蠢地跑到人间，去买这种口味的酸酒。想等着现实中再见面了，让红发人也尝尝这种又酸又甜的滋味。  
现在想来，却只觉得好笑。  
原来魔鬼只会是沉迷于春梦里和他情爱，清醒的现实里只有故作陌生的提裤子就不认账的无情。  
  
_你想玩我。好啊。那就陪你玩点更好玩的。_


	9. •

### 3.

安德鲁一把撕碎红发人松松垮垮的睡袍，脖颈处繁复蕾丝设计的衣领没有被扯断，反而勒红了红发人的喉咙。红发人还在惊愕之中，被勒的控制不住的轻咳起来。  
睡袍的质量出奇的好，撕了半天，衣领还没撕断。  
红发人看着安德鲁勒得发白发紫的手指，后知后觉的反应过来，他伸出两只小小软软的小手，抓住自己被撕得破烂不堪的睡袍，轻轻的从头颈间脱下。  
也许是安德鲁撕衣服撕得气血上涌血气上脸，也许是红发人虽懵懂着看不清状况却依然顺从地主动脱衣服的景象太容易激起他的施虐欲，也许是红发魔鬼缩着雪白的手臂遮掩着嫣红乳尖的这一场景似曾相识。  
反正安德鲁硬了，安德鲁脸红了，安德鲁要气炸了。  
双手扣住红发人的胯，狠狠地拉着他分腿坐到自己的腿上，挺着上身含住他惊讶微张的嘴唇，把除了呻吟以外统统不想听的话语全部吞吃入腹。安德鲁轻轻叼着身上人的下唇，恶狠狠地蹂躏着他口中怎么都逃脱不出的舌尖。  
鼻尖交错着，孕育出无法言尽的暧昧，唇舌勾连着，响起湿润黏滑的欲情。  
吻未毕，身上人却一点点软在怀里，依偎在他赤裸精壮的胸膛上，只余一丝力气软软地仰着脖颈承受着安德鲁长驱直入的深吻。  
唇齿间交换的甘甜津液被吮吸的咂咂做响，来不及咽下的口涎则顺着红发人精巧的下巴蜿蜒过喉颈细腻的皮肤。  
“…安德…唔…安德鲁…”  
“…安德鲁…疼…“  
有的时候安德鲁自己也会疑惑，梦中的魔鬼和清醒时候的魔鬼是不是同一个人。  
若说不是，两个人怎会如此相似，都有着一头火红的长发，都对自己千依百顺，如此宠溺，不会拒绝，不懂手段。  
若说是同一个人，为何现实里的魔鬼在情事上却如此放不开，完全不同于梦里魔鬼的妖娆多情，总是遮遮掩掩的不愿露出失神的表情，总是咬紧下唇不愿失控于快感，明明爽到升天却始终不愿说几句梦里经常会用来向自己求饶的情话。  
  
_诺。你自己看。_  
  
虽然本能地抗拒着，可仍然紧紧地窝在安德鲁的怀里，只会像小猫一样发出软黏的低哼。湿濡的长吻结束，红发人终于得了空闲的唇齿马上咬上了他自己细细软软的手指，好听的呻吟被努力堵回了喉间。安德鲁伸手去解救他被咬得发白的手指，长长的食指顺着微张的齿缝探了进去。  
果然和梦中人一样，有湿湿软软的舌头。像摸不够似的，安德鲁又伸进了一根中指，两个手指分分合合，追着红发人躲闪的舌头夹挑逗弄。躲避之间吞咽不及时，那晶晶亮的口涎就顺着手指流出。有洁癖的安德鲁竟也不是很嫌弃的样子，甚至凑近了仔细看着自己手指逗弄他舌头的景象。  
“…嗯…唔！安德鲁！你…嗯！你…你干什么！”  
  
_猫咪生气了。  
嘿嘿。  
有。点。爽。到。_  
  
安德鲁笑了，一缕笑意攀上他勾起的嘴角。他吻了吻了小猫咪气呼呼的小脸蛋，抽出水淋淋的手指，用自己的嘴巴接管了小猫咪湿漉漉的嘴唇。曲起左手臂，将骑在自己大腿上的小猫咪往前拢了拢，紧紧地扣在自己腰间，让他动也不能动，沾了口水的湿淋淋的右手手指顺着小猫咪光洁的下巴向下探去。  
  
_是小小的喉结。捏一捏。  
是细细的锁骨。按一按。  
是皱皱的红红的乳尖。抠一抠。  
是平坦的肉肉软软的肚子。蹭一蹭。  
是浅浅向下凹的肚脐。略过。  
是又窄又薄的胯骨。握一握。  
是软软的。肉肉的。白白的。嫩嫩的。胖胖的。浑身上下肉最多的。一拍还会抖动的。特别爱吃小安德鲁。还总是一吃就吃到最深的。我最喜爱的。小屁屁❤️  
咳咳咳。我又OOC了。  
吸血鬼要时刻保持高贵。  
OK。高贵完毕。开rua。_  
  



	10. •

### 4.

扣住腰的左手下滑，轻轻抚在了红发人的屁股上，湿漉漉的右手手指顺着臀缝向下面的沟壑探去。左手色情的揉捏着肉肉的臀肉，右手在那浅浅的穴口缱绻地点着，按着。  
“…啊…进来了…”  
一小节没入的手指成功侵入，安德鲁叼着他的嘴唇不舍得放开，咽下了小猫咪一句难耐的呻吟。等小猫咪不喘了，不颤了，安德鲁仍然硬着小安德鲁，耐心地继续手指的扩张。  
十根手指刚修剪了指甲，磨的光滑平整。在情事上面，安德鲁一直自诩为合格的情人，无论是和眼前的魔鬼，还是和那些爱慕他的族人。  
“疼么。”安德鲁终于松开嘴唇，放出了禁锢在自己口腔里的属于眼前人的那条小舌。  
“呼…啊哈…不…不会…很…很舒…服…”终于找回了自己呼吸节奏的小猫咪讨好地舔了舔安德鲁的喉结。  
安德鲁将增加的三根手指微微打开，轻轻地来回进出着细细的甬道，因为扩张而搅起的嫩肉细腻敏感，湿湿的液体为缓慢进出的手指增加了温柔的润滑。  
安德鲁不停地并拢又张开三根手指，耐心地撑开一个可以容耐小安德鲁的维度。  
不是所有人都像他一样耐力良好。  
搂着他腰的小猫咪渐渐撑不住颤抖的手臂，微微翘起的腰臀难耐地小幅度摆动，跪在自己大腿两侧的双腿情不自禁的叉得越来越开，腰越来越软的塌将下来，窄窄的臀胯不自觉的向着小安德鲁的位置越撅越高。  
“怎么了。魔鬼也会发情么。”  
安德鲁强行忽略掉自己额角滚落的汗水，口不对心地出言讽刺，他停下了几乎要把那臀肉揉出火的左手，轻轻的拍了一下有点肿了的屁屁。  
“啪—”  
…  
——真响。  
小猫咪被吓了一跳，睁开眼睛，委委屈屈地看着他。得到一个巴掌的小屁屁停止了小幅度的摇摆，腰部的弧度却更软更塌了，小猫咪干脆软下腰，支着的双腿完全松懈下来，紧紧贴坐到安德鲁的腰上。  
小安德鲁被他软软地夹在了会阴之间。  
安德鲁自我克制着感受着小安德鲁被红发人挺翘的臀部摩擦的感觉，想要射精的快感直冲脑顶。  
深呼吸着压抑着快感冲顶，暂停了他在小猫咪体内肆意作乱的三根手指。  
缓了不过两分钟的时间，快感点浅的小猫咪终于装不住了，像真正的猫咪发情时一样，高高竖起了并不存在的尾巴，腰部下塌，尾椎向上撅，直把那需要人安慰的穴口往身下人的手指上坐，汁水泛滥的小穴一张一合地轻吮那埋入不动的三根手指。腰胯轻轻向后送，把那暂停装死的恶劣手指吞的更深，含得更紧。  
安德鲁感觉眼前闪过一片白光，等他缓过神来的时候，他已经把欠操的小猫咪按到了自己的物件上，软软的穴口就顶在小安德鲁的上方。  
  
_吃。还是不吃。_  
  
小安德鲁似乎也不明白它的主人有什么可犹豫的，昨天晚上在梦里不是吃的很香么，洗衣篮里湿漉漉的内裤还不能证明春梦里他俩搞得有多激烈？！如今箭在弦上了被告知要吃素？！  
我不干。  
小安德鲁委屈.jpg.  
久久得不到满足的穴口开始变得泥泞，湿润的液体从穴口和小安德鲁接触的位置顺着茎身滑下，汇聚在囊袋前面的小小坑洼里，一点一点濡湿了吸血鬼卷曲的毛发。  
“安德鲁…”小猫咪软软的摆着不存在的尾巴，求饶一样地试探着往下坐，小小的穴口被撑开，小安德鲁终于挤进去了一点点头部。小猫咪想坐下去又不敢，进退维谷，腰身颤颤巍巍地停住了，软软的穴口渴求着更大力的侵占，穴口翕动着，像一张不停啜吻着的小嘴。  
安德鲁觉得脊柱都酥了。  
  
_这是属于我的温柔乡。  
艹。不管了。_  
  
人类骨子里对快感本能地追求总是快过脑子对现实清醒的认知，就像现在。  
等安德鲁反应过来，自己早已挺身，将那只撅着尾巴讨疼爱的小猫咪狠狠地契在了自己温柔却形状凶猛的楔具上。  
快感像风暴一样，席卷了安德鲁全身。脊椎上像布满了辟嚓辟嚓带电的小火花一样，从最下面的尾椎骨开始，沿着脊椎，一节一节的往上炸，火花一直炸到脑后，爽得安德鲁结结实实地打了一个寒战。  
他没有射，却爽到大脑空白。这感觉真奇妙。  
安德鲁困惑，仅仅是进入了一个紧致的甬道而已，为什么，会有如此多的感受汹涌而出，有胯间那个器官自由闯入的爽快，有脑子终于爽到极致的解脱，还有一点点，说不清道不明的，愿望得偿的感动。  
将自己总是高扬的头颅缓缓搁置在小猫咪薄薄的肩膀上，暧昧地交错着肩颈，双手收紧，紧扣着手中纤细的腰，安德鲁缓缓的哭泣。  
他怀里的小猫咪，快感点又浅又敏感，被吊了这么久，只自己这一下莽撞的顶弄，就一下子被艹到高潮。精水射到了安德鲁的腰腹上，温温的，黏黏的，是一种说不出来的味道。  
其实并不是很好闻，可是安德鲁却着实闻了很久。  
是谁说过，男人是不能被快感支配的。  
安德鲁不想记得，也不想清醒，他现在，就想贴着小猫咪的耳朵说一句只属于两人的秘密。  
他侧过头，叼住了小猫咪小小软软的耳朵，舌头沿着耳廓线条描勒，隐晦地传递着孤高的吸血鬼不能言明的爱意。  
“你知道么。耶尔斯。魔鬼是不能被人知道名字的。”  
  
_不要让任何人知道你的名字。_  
  
_求你。_


	11. 四、花土

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小玫瑰的身世

如果可以的话，我再也不想撒谎了。

### 1.

这是17世纪的春天，空气中有着灌木丛刚刚修剪过的草木香。  
我叫罗斯，我的祖先来自古老的东方，我是一棵树。  
也许算不上树，因为西方的人类更习惯叫我们灌木。  
还不是嫌我们长得矮。  
而且我还开不出花。  
忘了说了，我是一棵玫瑰树。  
  
我不是很聪明，也不是很会说话，可是我很可爱。  
这是安斯蒙蒂斯说的。  
他/她/它是我的主人。  
  
我其实也是做梦的，只不过，无论多么美好的场景，最后都会幻化成滔天的烈火。  
梦里经常会出现一片面积庞大的蔷薇迷宫，围成迷宫的花墙高高的，仰着脖子才能看到墙头上的天。  
到了花季，温暖的海风为这座小岛带来足量的雨水，迷宫里的玫瑰纷纷在睡梦中开放。  
蔷薇迷宫是老国王送给年轻妃子的礼物，也是我的家。  
  
在蔷薇迷宫里，我长得快速又茂盛，所以被花农用特殊的手段压了肥，憋了花期，用我去做玫瑰花墙的树基，本来我是很骄傲很自豪的，直到我发现我开不出花来。  
不可能不失落吧，我可是一棵玫瑰啊，虽然傻了点，可是我也想绽放出精致的花朵。  
委屈。  
我被迷宫里美丽的玫瑰们嘲笑了很多年，我越来越寡言少语，我不再开心，我谨慎敏感。  
  
一晃很多年过去了，直到一把大火毁了我的家园。  
你也许会觉得我说的太快了，为什么会有大火，怎么烧起来的，城堡主人的结局如何。  
不好意思，我只是一株总是低着头的开不出玫瑰的树，我没注意，我也忘了看。  
  
不过我还记得一点当晚的景象。新月的夜晚，由铁蹄划破帷幕的戮战，从城堡里疾驰出的逃命的马车，和被国王陛下亲手推出马车的年轻妃子，对了，她就是这座蔷薇迷宫的主人。  
妃子跌下马车摔倒在我面前的这条石子路上，过了很久，她才缓缓站起来。就在她完全直起身的一瞬，我才发现，刚才这个趴在石子路上半天起不来的娇娇弱弱的女人，竟然缓缓变得越来越高大修长。卷曲高耸的金色盘发散开，卷曲的发丝逐渐柔软地直顺下来，从头皮根部开始，一点点爬上深沉的黑色。那人撕碎了身上繁复的暗红色裙装，露出赤裸精壮的身体。  
那是一具属于成年男人的身体。  
他从我身前走过，顺直黑亮的长发无风自动。  
  
**哦 看看我发现了什么宝贝 怎么还有你这样的丑东西**  
  
他的话语竟像直接响在我脑海里一样，低沉，沙哑，带着令人恶心的湿漉漉的水汽，潮湿，黏腻，让我透不过气。  
夜晚的风吹过，新月洒下的熹微月光照不亮他的眼睛。  
他伸出手穿过花墙表面的层层花枝一下子握住我的树干，我尖锐的玫瑰刺第一次品尝到除了雨水之外的液体，腥红，炽热，烫的我浑身发抖，玫瑰树叶激烈地簌簌抖动。  
仿佛神识被抽走一样，我一下子被抽离了我的树身，飘飘忽忽地被他抓在手里，忽忽悠悠地就被带离了原本扎根的土地。他抓着我，转身向城堡走去，追杀国王车驾到此的士兵好像看不到他一样，纵着马从他的身体穿过。  
我好冷，我怕的瑟瑟发抖。  
  
**冷么**  
  
脑中又响起刚才那湿漉漉的声音。我知道那是他。我很冷，可我不敢回答。  
他轻轻收紧了被我的花刺扎得血淋淋的手指，把没有实体的我拢在手心里。  
透过指缝，我窥见，蔷薇丛呼呼啦啦一下子窜起了冲天的火光。孕育着无数玫瑰的蔷薇迷宫着火了，只能留在原地的玫瑰们刺耳绝望的尖叫声一股脑全扎到我的脑子里，令我头痛欲裂。  
在我失去意识前，那低沉的呢喃缓缓响起，带着令人胆战心惊的温柔：  
  
**还冷么 来 烤烤火**


	12. •

### 2.

然后，我被困在了城堡里十年。  
哦，对了，在前7年里我幻化出了人类的躯体，是因为饮下了他的血。  
他叫安斯蒙蒂斯，是从遥远的国度周游到此的恶魔。  
他说他喜欢漂亮的人，所以我应该很漂亮，因为我的身体是他改造的，他说他很满意，除了我这一头红发。  
也不知道为什么，我长不出金发，这一头火红的长发应该是极碍他的眼的，可是我喜欢。  
像雨后玫瑰的颜色。  
  
我在这空旷幽深的城堡里独自一个人游荡了七年，我拆过每一个房间，我睡过每一个角落，我吹过每一颗灰尘。  
七年了，游戏人间的安斯蒙蒂斯才想起我来。  
他推开大门的那一刻，阳光简直要刺瞎我的双眼，他说他看见一个浑身赤裸的红发精怪高高撅着雪白的屁股跪在大厅的永动喷泉下模样圣洁地喝着水。  
他说他几乎要爱上我了。  
他咋什么都爱。  
  
**你不一样 你不知道你当时有多可爱 我从没见过那么天真烂漫的眼睛 像受了惊的精灵一样**  
  
“精灵？那是啥？”  
  
**乖孩子 不要打岔 真的是一双不染尘埃的眼睛 明明被突然闯入的陌生人吓了一跳 眼中却没有一丝责怪 像是似曾相识的友人一样 你就静静地看着我 等我走过来**  
  
“我只是好奇这次闯进城堡的野猪怎么会推门…”  
……  
……  
**那是你太久没见过人了才会把名冠三界的大帅哥看成野猪 还有 趁我现在心情好你最好赶紧闭嘴 不然就抓紧时间再来一次**  
  
“…我就说你是野猪，野猪一样的体力…”  
  
安斯蒙蒂斯很喜欢做爱，和男人做喜欢，和女人做也喜欢，他还喜欢变成女人和女人做爱。  
他说他是世界上最会做爱的人。  
他吹牛皮被我抓包太多次了，我保持怀疑，不过他绝对是世界上最离不开做爱的人。  
因为安斯蒙蒂斯是欲魔。  
  
**罗斯 你喜欢我么 你喜欢过我么**  
  
罗斯是我的名字，其实也不是我的名字，我们玫瑰应该都叫罗斯，哦，女孩子叫萝丝。  
我不喜欢这个名字，因为安斯蒙蒂斯很喜欢。  
我偷偷给自己起了个新名字，叫耶尔斯，对，就是耳朵那个Ears，不知道为什么我就是莫名其妙的喜欢人类的耳朵。  
  
**罗斯 你在听么 罗斯 罗斯 回答我的问题**  
  
怀里的魔鬼久久得不到回应，微微发火了，他皱着眉头，发丝根根飞扬。  
我回过神来，赶紧低下头安慰着亲亲他的眼睛：  
“喜欢，最喜欢了。”  
他无风自动的黑色发丝缓缓落下，温顺地贴着我圈住他脖颈的手臂，他黑黝黝的眼睛一眨不眨地望着我，亮闪闪的像他送我的黑水晶。他的双颊变得红扑扑的，像一个得到心爱苹果的小天使。  
不知道为什么人类那么怕魔鬼，安斯蒙蒂斯明明这么天真无邪，像一个愚蠢的胖头金鱼。  
  
**罗斯 罗斯 罗斯**  
  
他将头埋在我的怀里，轻轻地蹭着，深深地呼吸，喷出的气息灼热又湿润，湿湿黏黏地围绕着我的乳首，是我很不喜欢的感觉，我轻轻地挣了挣，把他的大脑袋从我的怀里推开。  
  
**别动 罗斯 啊 别 别动 唔**  
  
他又硬了，阴茎深埋着不舍得退出来。  
  
**你想出去么 罗斯 去看看外面的世界**  
  
“出去？”  
  
**嗯 和我结个契约吧 然后你就自由了 不生不灭 不悲不喜 不惧阳光 无痛无病**  
  
“嗯？我现在难道不就是这样么？”  
  
**额 哦 不是 是我搞混了 那是吸血鬼的愿望 重来**  
  
“……啥？”  
  
**罗斯 和我结成契约吧 能爱 能恨 能笑 能哭 能感受别人的善意 能聆听别人的赞美 能得到一具独立的身体 能拥有一份自由的灵魂 不生不灭 无死无伤 你愿意么**  
  
“……听起来好像一点也不诱人，魔鬼就是这么诱惑人类的么？你是不是业务能力不行？”  
……  
……  
魔鬼生气了，他狠狠的顶了一下。  
  
“啊…别…你个…野猪！”  
  
**呵呵 正好 有个不受邀请的客人闯进来了呢 罗斯 你还记得上次那个迷路的羔羊么 擅自踏入魔鬼的领地 听到魔鬼的秘密 没有一个人类能够活着离开哦**  
  
“你…你别杀人…我…我答应你。”  
  
**OK️那么 是印刻契约之吻的时候了❤️**  
  
我费力地变换角度，向着安斯蒙蒂斯撅起的嘴唇俯下身去。  
该死的人类小孩，怎么会在这个时间闯进魔鬼的城堡里，难道我弄出的鬼堡传说还不够骇人么。  
…唔…真是可恶，再磨一会也许就能在契约里附加一个得到魔鬼一半能力的条件了，呜呜呜…我真的很想飞一次看看啊…  
  
安斯蒙蒂斯心情很好的亲出了一个响亮的吻声，用舌尖传递着魔鬼隐秘的印记：  
  
**契约就此成立 安斯蒙蒂斯**  
  
“契约就此成立，罗斯。”  
  
我瞥见门缝外那道白晃晃的矮小人影。  
妈的，也不怕长针眼。


	13. •

### 3.

**新生快乐 罗斯 你比昨晚更可爱了**  
  
晚起的魔鬼在床上伸着懒腰，他侧身，一只手支起头，另一只手十分做作地解开了睡袍，半脱不脱地敞露着白花花的肩膀头子，十分得瑟地露出他一脖子青青紫紫的印记，意犹未尽地抚着胸口上血淋淋的指甲划痕，眉眼弯弯绕绕地望着我。  
我扯了一根缎带系了一个低马尾，别好最后一颗袖扣，弯腰拎起了我塞得满满当当的旅行箱。  
安斯蒙蒂斯猛地一下子从床上坐起，不敢相信一样地瞪着我。  
  
**罗斯 你要去哪里**  
  
“周游世界啊，你说的我自由了啊，昨天的契约不是成立了嘛。”  
  
**什么 难道你想一个人去**  
  
“对啊，有什么问题么。”我看着他一下子变得煞白的脸孔：“怎么了？”  
他低下头不做声，黑亮的头发顺滑的垂下来，像世界上最美丽的瀑布。  
  
对了！瀑布！我还想去看瀑布，尼加拉瓜大瀑布！  
耶，一会记到小本本上。  
  
“谢谢你，我又想起一个好景观！”  
我坐在他身边，捧起他洁白的脸颊，嘟起嘴巴狠狠地照着他的嘴唇来一下。  
安斯蒙蒂斯却前倾着身体，一下子扣住了我的腰。  
“怎么了，你怎么奇奇怪怪的。”  
  
**罗斯 你 你 你太久没见过人类了 你一个人 你一个人出去太危险 我 我也**  
  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，没事的，你别瞎操心。对了，我要改名字了，以后我叫耶尔斯，就是耳朵的那个耶尔斯，又好写又好记。我走了，别太想我。”  
我飞快地亲了一下他的脸颊，嘴不停地絮叨着，抓着行李边走边跟他告别。  
他太婆婆妈妈了，一碰上离别这种哭哭唧唧的场景比当年国王那年轻的妃子还要多愁善感…  
…哦…不对…他就是国王那年轻的妃子…  
还好他手边没有女士手帕给他挥了。  
我一边飞快的下楼一边腹诽他，路过玄关的时候顺走了他的新礼帽，红色的，我很喜欢。  
  
推开年久失修的城堡大门，滚烫的阳光一下子拥抱了我，我眯着眼睛，抬起手扣住我的新帽子，仰着脸追着阳光的方向，就像身上的每一个毛孔都在呼吸一样，我抻了一个大大的懒腰。  
在荒草遍布的花园里疾驰，这里本来是我的家，曾经这里有一片蔷薇迷宫。  
我压紧帽子低着头飞速地奔跑着，呼啸的风声从耳边穿过。  
  
“是他！”  
“他竟然没死！”  
是蔷薇迷宫的花魂们恶狠狠的怒吼，尖利嘶哑，恶意丛生。  
“原来攀上了魔鬼变成了人了！”  
……  
“你为什么不死！”  
……  
“去死吧！”  
……  
“丑东西！”  
……  
跑至古堡外院的大门口，铁锈斑驳的高耸大门一晃就开了，断裂的合辙声如此刺耳，在我听来却悦耳无比。  
这破烂的大门本禁锢不了飘无身形的玫瑰幽灵，也囚禁不了它们这么多年，看来是当年的烈焰成了魔鬼的封印。  
我缓缓回身，感受着愤怒的幽灵一个个地穿过我的身体，滔天的恶意却令我舒爽无比。  
要说和魔鬼厮混的时间长了，也还是学到了不少好东西。  
我眯起眼睛笑了，露出一个大大的笑容：  
  
“谢谢你们送我❤️。”  
  
“一群死鬼。”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 简单的时间线：  
>  1660年小玫瑰遇见安斯蒙蒂斯，变成幽灵，1660-1667间变出实体。  
>  1667年花心的魔鬼终于回到城堡，第一次看见小玫瑰的实体，在城堡和小玫瑰度过了三年没羞没臊的日子。  
>  1670年，小玫瑰和魔鬼的契约成立，转化成玫瑰树妖。  
>  13岁的安德鲁（1707–？）在1720年因为神秘力量回到了50年前，成为了1670年当晚小玫瑰和安斯蒙蒂斯结契时的意外第三人。


	14. 五、烈阳

### 1.

难得的好天气，烈日高照，森林林细碎的光斑零零散散，清晨草地里氤氲的水汽还没被蒸发殆尽，湿凉的晨风丛林间穿过，愉快的鸟儿不知疲倦地歌唱。  
好吵啊。  
这就是自由啊。  
耶尔斯拎着自己的小行李箱，按着自己的红礼帽，仰着头在林间漫步。头顶上是郁郁葱葱的树枝，交错间的缝隙透过几道筛落的光影，那些光影投在他的脸上，明晃晃的阳光激得他闭上了眼，行走间光影移开他又马上睁开了眼，像和刺眼的阳光躲迷藏一样。幼稚的玫瑰树妖玩得很开心。  
没留神脚下，耶尔斯被绊着摔在了小路上。  
绊到他的像是一个布料做成的什么东西，耶尔斯拿在手里展开细看，像是帽子，一顶柔软的丝质睡帽。  
奇怪，这种森林里的僻静小路怎么会有一顶睡帽，难道是夜游的魔鬼？  
不对不对，若是魔鬼丢了东西那它一定会找回来的，魔鬼这种东西最吝啬了。  
耶尔斯翻转着这顶睡帽，腹诽的不亦乐乎，不远处灌木丛里的翕动吸引了他的注意。  
“谁？有人在么？”  
耶尔斯扬声问道，他的声音很好听，有一种不自知的亲呢感，软软的，懒懒的，又粘人又清亮，是很适合撒娇的嗓音。  
不过显然躲在灌木丛里的人不这么觉得，一听到耶尔斯开口询问，像十分害怕被耶尔斯发现一样，那个人抖得更厉害了，灌木丛窸窣作响。  
耶尔斯控制着脚步声向灌木丛走去，他看到一个明晃晃的白色的人影。  
是一个身量幼小的孩童，有着一头柔软的棕色头发，在臂弯里埋着小脑袋蜷坐在灌木丛里瑟瑟发抖，也不知是晨间的水雾还是叶片上的露水湿了他洁白的睡袍，一两道荆棘刮出来的血痕布在小腿上，赤裸的小脚丫底下也有鲜血殷红了还没干透的泥巴。  
“你受伤了啊。”突然出声的耶尔斯吓了那个小孩一大跳，他惊恐地看着突然近在咫尺的耶尔斯，像看到了什么可怕的魔鬼一样，瘫坐在草丛里，惊慌地向后挪着，遍生荆棘的灌木丛一下子划破了他的脸颊。  
“别动！不要怕！”耶尔斯跳进去，拨开直指着小孩眼睛的荆棘树枝，一把将他从灌木丛里抱了出来。  
“嘶——”荆棘的锐刺扎破了耶尔斯的手指，断在了手上。  
耶尔斯将小孩放在干净的土路上，蹲下身，把睡帽递给他：“你的，这次可要拿好啊。”  
小孩懵懵地站在原地，两只小手紧紧抓住接过来的睡帽。他张口想说些什么，却又合上了嘴。  
“你叫什么名字啊，家在哪里？”耶尔斯低着头一边拔着手上的刺一边问着，久久没得到回答。仿佛自己问了什么不该问的问题一样，小孩看着耶尔斯，惊恐地抿着嘴巴，像是要把自己的嘴巴锁死一样不肯开口。  
耶尔斯想了想，好像贸贸然问别人的名字也不太礼貌，难怪这小屁孩这么警惕。  
“失礼，我的名字是耶尔斯，是一个…额…一个旅人。你呢，你叫什么，需要我送你回家么？”  
那孩子怔怔地看着他，斟酌了好久才松开了紧抿着的唇：“安德。没错。我就叫安德。我想回家。”  
耶尔斯笑了，眉眼弯弯的，很温柔，很亲切，带着一种可以亲近的错觉，很美。  
“你知道你家在哪么，你的家长呢？”  
小孩呆呆地盯着耶尔斯缓缓吐露言语的肉嘟嘟的嘴唇，半天没有开口。  
“怎么了？你怎么不说话？你原来也梦游过吗？还记得昨晚临睡前你做了什么事么？”  
小孩移动着目光，盯着耶尔斯纤细的脖颈。  
那里有一颗痣，痣的外面有一圈紫红的圆痕，被黑衬衫竖起来的衣领挡了一半，说话的时候，随着喉结的滑动，那个圆痕也一隐一现。  
小孩收回了巡视的目光，汇聚在耶尔斯的眼睛里，异常镇定地开口：“我昨晚做了个梦。梦到两个魔鬼在赤身裸体的打架。他们打得激烈极了。打了好几个小时。我怕极了。就赶紧跑了。”  
“哇，好奇怪的梦啊，两个魔鬼？”耶尔斯想了想，要是有一个和安斯蒙蒂斯一样强大的魔鬼和安斯蒙蒂斯打架，那确实挺可怕的。  
不过为什么魔鬼会赤身裸体地打架呢？魔鬼不是一向自诩绅士优雅的吗？唉，原来没见过魔鬼的人类真的会把魔鬼想象成如此粗鲁低贱啊。  
小孩看着陷在思索里对他不管不顾的耶尔斯，突然开口道：“我记起来了。有一个魔鬼是火红的头发。”  
“哦。对了。就是像你这种的红发。”  
“红发？真的？”他还以为魔鬼的头发都是黑的。  
耶尔斯单纯的小脑袋瓜只能处理小孩言语中一半的信息量，偏偏他还天生反射弧长。  
小孩目不转睛地盯着耶尔斯，目光缓缓移到了耶尔斯的手指上。  
耶尔斯刚才只拔了两颗扎得极深的刺，蔷薇科的三角形花刺又尖又长，创口很大，像是吸血鬼留下的伤痕一样，刺拔出去后，破裂的血管失去了压制，涌出一颗圆圆的晶晶亮亮的血珠。  
是很漂亮的红色，和耶尔斯垂到胸前的低马尾一样，都是这世界上最美的红色。  
小孩突然觉得，划破了自己脸颊的荆棘，好像也没有那么可恶了。  
“我来帮你吧。你的手受伤了。”  
小孩也蹲下，不容拒绝地举起耶尔斯的手指，轻轻捏了一下剩下的几个还没拔去刺的伤口。  
耶尔斯疼得倒吸一口凉气，这才从自己的思绪里挣脱出来，他这才慢半拍地发现小孩也蹲在地上，棕色的小脑袋就靠在他的胸前，张着两只小小的手在帮他挑刺，嘟起的嘴巴帮他吹着凉气。  
耶尔斯弯起眉眼甜甜地笑了，暗自感叹，真是个善良的小孩。  
借着帮他拔刺的机会偷偷捏他手指头，想知道魔鬼有没有体温的小孩不会想到，这个傻乎乎的“魔鬼”居然会觉得自己像天使一样亲近可爱。

小孩口中那两位赤身裸体激烈地“打”了一晚上的另一位魔鬼，此时正端坐在小孩连夜逃离的那座城堡里。  
这位真正的魔鬼扣了映有耶尔斯身影的镜子，刚才镜子里映得清楚，只有那个刚变成妖怪的笨蛋树妖看不出来罢了。  
这个捏着他小玫瑰香甜的手指迟迟不愿松手的小鬼，就是这座城堡穿越了时光的50年后的主人——  
那是恶魔波列为了报答灭亡的血族而精心挑选的，可以重振吸血鬼家族，最天赋异禀的，人类的祭品。


	15. •

### 2.

安德鲁的梦从何时开始的，这一直是个谜，因为在他转化为吸血鬼之时，由于与自己一直信奉的宗教和人生信仰相割裂的感觉过于痛苦，他和大部分转化的吸血鬼一样，丢失了大部分作为人的记忆。  
所以他也忘记了，其实早在人类的时期，他就已经饱受这种背德的春梦的困扰。  
转化成吸血鬼之后的安德鲁不记得，在他还是人类幼童的时候，他梦中的主角，就已经只有那一个人了。  
…  
“别。别这样。你站起来。啊。”  
…  
梦中人有一头很长很直的头发，顺滑的，秀美的，红的发亮。捆住头发的缎带松了，散开的红发一点一点覆盖了梦中人跪着的身体。  
赤裸，洁白，纤细。  
和那月光一样皎洁美好。  
梦中的安德鲁被红发男人堵在了墙上，他背靠着落地窗旁的墙壁上，左手紧紧地扣着落地窗的窗框，红发人明明比未成年的安德鲁高大很多，可红发人的腰是那么细，腿是那么长，红发人跪在自己身前，他不着一丝衣履，他头发覆盖着他洁白的身体…  
安德鲁低下头，他看不到红发人尖细的下巴，他看不到他多情的眼眸，他只能看到他埋在他胯间的毛茸茸的小脑袋，他只能看到起伏间他被撑得鼓鼓的嘴巴。  
安德鲁收紧了扣在窗框上的手，他仰着头，压抑不住自己激烈的喘息。  
灼热的空气蒸干了他张着的口腔，他动了动舌头，咽下了一腔空荡荡的口水。

_好渴。_

他又一次觉得好渴。  
奇怪，还有什么时候他也这样觉得好渴？  
是他练完剑术老师却不允许他休息那次么？  
是他在马术比赛里夺得好名次却中暑晕倒在马车里那次么？  
是他亲手将最后一个亲人的骨灰扬到海里，和一路跟着他的海鸥道别，将只剩半罐的淡水给了一位偷渡者那次么？

_不对。  
都不是。  
是哪一次啊。  
是哪一次。_

安德鲁从自己的思绪中挣脱出来，低下头，看着那个红发人跪在他身下。红发人向前倾着身体，洁白的后背上肩胛骨高高地支起，像是蝴蝶破茧将要挣出的隐形羽翼。  
下面是他细细的腰，看起来那么白，那么软，那么细，就连自己那瘦小的一只手臂也能轻松揽住的样子。他雪白的臀部高高地撅起，后背滑下一缕红发，那一缕发丝长度拖地，缓缓地，缓缓地，滑落到他挺翘臀瓣中间那条谷沟里。  
那缕头发卡在那条缝里，再也滑不动了。  
耀眼的红，刺目的白，在这月光如水的夜里，在这落地的窗边，安德鲁在梦中射出了他的初精。  
他想起来了，他上一次这么渴，渴到骨髓里每一处血液都在发涨，渴到每一处皮肤都叫嚣着渴望拥抱的那次，是什么时候。  
那时，他只能躲在门缝外，屏住呼吸窥探着门内的春色，幼小的他既推不开木门，又接近不了这个红发魔鬼，可安德鲁潜意识里真的希望能替代那个恶劣地艹弄红发人的黑发魔鬼。

_他就是他春梦的伊始。_


	16. •

### 3.

安德鲁醒了，他坐在柔软的天鹅绒四柱大床上，年幼的他也开始怕了。  
他掀开被子，看了一眼自己湿漉漉的丝质睡裤的裆部，被子下那股陌生的腥膻味道让他皱起了鼻子。  
他突然想起了红发人颈肩那香香软软的味道。

那时，从古堡里逃出来之后他在雾气蒸腾的森林里疾驰，破碎的石子和路边的荆棘划破了他的脚底，直到他跑不动了，他疼的受不了了，才小心地躲在树丛里休息了一会。  
然后他就看见了拎着行李带着红礼帽穿得人模人样的红发魔鬼。  
安德鲁知道红发人很好看，不论是穿着这套黑西装，还是不着一缕高撅着屁股被人摁在胯上艹弄时，都很好看。  
安德鲁跑了很远的路，细碎的伤口和清晨的潮气使他浑身发着不正常高热，他只记得自己晕倒在了红发人的怀里，红发人柔柔软软地搂着他，他的怀抱很温暖，味道很好闻。  
再次醒来时他被城堡里的仆人发现独自晕倒在堡外的一处草丛里。就算在昏迷中，他也还是紧紧攥着那顶失而复得的睡帽。  
虽然他不知道他是怎么回来的，可他仍旧记得那股萦萦绕绕在他鼻端的味道。  
甜甜的，腻腻的，柔柔的，软软的，仔细闻会消失不见，不经意的时候却一直充满着你的鼻腔。  
像是雨后玫瑰的味道，带着一股湿漉漉的水汽，温柔，多情，却带着男人精液的味道。

从回忆中醒来，从身体发育角度来说刚迈入成熟的安德鲁一把掀开被子，湿着自己的睡裤，打开衣帽间的门，他走进去，爬上阶梯，将他仔细藏在顶层的那枚睡帽翻出来，他回到温暖的床上，用被子蒙住头，在一片漆黑中将那睡帽捂在了自己的口鼻上。

_那股香味不见了。_

可是把自己困在被窝里的安德鲁知道，那甜甜蜜蜜，柔柔软软的香味，可能一辈子，他都忘不掉了。

**Author's Note:**

> 看到右下角的kudos❤️了么，喜欢本文的话请点击，收到欣赏的作者会努力加更的er！💪💪💪


End file.
